Word to your mother: Margarita Monday!
by MaggieFrost
Summary: Flashback to when the James girls were pubescent, with a Lydia James monday night tradition!  Note that I am horrible at summaries, please read anyway!


_**Word to your mother: Margarita Monday**_

_Haley walked into the big house yelling out "I'm home" getting no response and climbing up the stairs, went to her room throwing her bag onto the bed and beginning her homework, she turned her music on and began working away at the English work she had been assigned. She worked on it for five minutes before pushing the chair out and picking up the phone and dialling her best friend's number. "Luke it's me" she smiled into the receiver _

"_Hey! Is this English work confusing you as much as it is confusing me?"_

"_No!" she said looking down at the sheet in front of her _

"_Of course not, miss smarty pants! You'll never guess what happened today"_

"_Let me try and guess! Peyton Sawyer looked at you, wait no no she threw her gum in the bin and no one else was in the class so you picked it out and it still had flavour"_

"_Okay now that is just gross" he said into the phone _

"_Then what was it?" she said leaning back in her chair, she was alerted to noises downstairs and made the mental note that obviously her family was home. _

"_She spoke to me" he said full of excitement, the silence on the other end of the phone was seemingly unsettling "did you hear me Haley? She actually spoke to ME, as in ME Lucas Eugene Scott" he said before Haley started laughing "What's so funny?" he asked _

"_Oh nothing I just had forgotten your middle name. Tell me what happened" _

"_So the teacher put us in a group together and so she walked up to me, then looked at me and said "are you Lucas Scott?" how amazing is that?" Lucas asked full of happiness and excitement _

"_Is that it? Is that all she said?"_

"_What do you mean is that all she said?" Lucas said in full confusion _

"_You know what I just worked out what you said she actually SAID your name to YOUR face DUDE! That is so totally amazing" she said not willing to break her best friend's heart. Haley could hear the loudness of her family approaching her bedroom door and quickly excused herself from the phone conversation vowing to call him back later so they could talk through this whole new Peyton Sawyer development before looking back down at her homework as her sisters walked into her room; Quinn and Taylor walked into the room and flopped onto Haley's double bed leaning to face her as she did the same._

"_What are you doing?" Taylor asked looking at her little sister _

"_My English homework! What are you doing?" she asked her back _

"_Mum sent us up to come and get you" Quinn added over Taylor's shoulder _

"_Tell her I will be down in an hour or so" Haley said looking back down at her homework. _

_Taylor and Quinn stood up and began walking towards the door, Quinn walked out and Taylor turned back around sticking her head in the door "Stop being such a nerd and come downstairs mum has a surprise for you downstairs" _

"_FINE I'M COMING" Haley said frustrated throwing her head back before dragging the chair out and heading downstairs, she walked into the kitchen not really paying attention to her surroundings, she didn't need to she knew her house like the back of her hand "What is it mum?" she said walking up to the bench, Vivian looked at her sister who was yet to notice her present, they all laughed as Haley looked at her mother wondering what the surprise was, her ability to not notice was probably due to the fact that her whole life she was used to Vivian just standing in the kitchen hanging out and talking crap with Lydia and the girls or her dad and her brother Isaac. _

"_Uhmm Haley look to the right" Lydia James said smiling at her youngest child, Haley did slowly with effect for her mother still not noticing Vivian, she made it all the way back to her mum before she quickly spun her head back to her eldest sister "VIVIAN" she said jumping up on the bench and hugging her big sister._

"_Not just Vivian darling" Vivian said returning the hug "Vivian with Margaritas baby" Haley looked at her with a smile_

"_What day is it girls?" Lydia asked looking on at her daughters _

_They all responded "MARGARITA MONDAY" _

_Every Monday they had done this since the girls were little, back then they wouldn't drink them it was purely the name of the day that Lydia chose to drink her favourite beverage to a state of drunkenness because Tuesday was the day that she didn't have to go into work so she didn't have to worry about waking up with a giant hangover. Eventually as the girls grew up they were involved in the Monday night tradition, they wouldn't get sloshed beyond repair they would just share one with their mum but they were usually content enough to just laugh and giggle without the drink in hand. It was a time when they would not allow the boys and when they banned fighting of any kind, it had to fun and no stress. _

_Vivian poured the pitcher into five different cups and they all draped themselves around the kitchen bench giggling, just the mention of margarita Monday brought on the laughs. Taylor turned to Haley as she and Vivian sat on the bench and Haley sat on the bench stool. _

"_So tell me about this LUUUUUCCCAASSS" Vivian said sliding across to her sister "Tay told me you two are inseparable, that you have a giant CRUSH on him"_

"_I don't" Haley said all defensive "We are just friends"_

"_Sure! You want to smooch him you want to hug him you want to…" Taylor went to continue with a sinister look in his eye _

"_TAYLOR JAMES NOT WITH YOUR MOTHER IN THE ROOM" Lydia said before running out of the room while her daughters laughed_

"_Oh Tay I forgot to ask. How did your weekend go?" Vivian said with the eyebrows, the two youngest looking on confused as the bigger sisters talked _

"_Very and I mean Very well big sis! Let's just say it got very kinky...I'm pretty sure I took this junior basketballers virginity"_

"_Okay that's enough for my ears, I think I will be sick if I have to hear anymore" Quinn said as her older sisters continued to talk while she rushed over to the radio that sat on the corner bench turning it on and dancing in the corner in her usually dorky fashion. Haley was trying to do what Quinn was doing, not dance but block out her sisters and the conversation she didn't want to hear. At the bottom of her margarita was a big block of ice, one that she just couldn't reach, she pushed the glass up banging on the bottom of it, just trying to get the ice out! Her sister's laugh startled her and the ice fell straight onto her face, just in time for her mother to walk back into the room and in time for her sisters to stop having their conversation, so they saw the whole thing and they were all crippled over in laughter. When Lydia composed herself she joined Quinn in the corner turning up the music louder and beginning to dance before dragging Haley over and making her dance and smile so broadly, Viv and Tay stood up on the bench and dirty danced, Margarita Monday was always FUN!_

_Jimmy and Isaac James walked into the kitchen to grab a bag of chips, finding the women of the female population in James land they looked at each other "Margarita Monday" Jimmy said working it out himself as well as informing his son _

"_Those girls are crazy!" Isaac said referring to his sisters and his mother_

_*Authors Note* This was a sneak peek at a new sibling for the James family!* _


End file.
